


Further Up and Further In: Negotiations with the Eastern Isles

by Further Up and Further In (Hobbit4Lyfe)



Series: Further Up and Further In [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Post-Canon, Post-Last Battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Further%20Up%20and%20Further%20In
Summary: A transcript of the Further Up and Further In roleplay on Tumblr. Subplot of the main RP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For prior references to this subplot in the main RP transcript, check chapters two and three of this work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8955766/chapters/20497312

During the reign of the Pevensies, some of the Eastern Isles (such as the Lone Islands) were claimed as Narnian territory, while others (such as Galma) were considered small sovereign nations in alliance with Narnia.  
During the Telmarine rule of Narnia, particularly under Miraz, all of the Eastern Isles were taken under Narnian control.  
In this second reign of the Pevensies in the Aslan’s Country equivalent of Narnia, the Narnian monarchs and the Lords of the Eastern Isles have started to negotiate a new set of treaties between the Narnian mainland and the individual islands.


End file.
